


Pomegranate Seeds.

by bledstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hades/Persephone AU, Implied Sexual Content, ShiSakuWeekend082020, but plot twist...sakura is hades, death mention, philosophical, possibly more than implied?????, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: A story about a girl who looked like spring and the boy who was death's keeper. About death and life and everything in between. About an empty girl with green eyes that longed to be filled and only the boy with hair as dark as night and eyes even darker could ever dare to make the deal.PROMPT: Obsession / "You're mine and only mine"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	Pomegranate Seeds.

“Shisui-sama!” The light and rapid footsteps of small children rushing towards him, before the planted themselves down to sit in front of him. Sitting in the gardens of his clan’s estate, he was relaxing under the pomegranate tree, the light breeze of the summer gently dancing with his dark hair. “Will you answer our questions now? Before you go back, will you answer our questions?”Closing his book, the onyx eyed man gave them a gentle smile before nodding and motioning for them to continue. 

“What is it like…death?” 

“Not even giving me an easy question to start out with?” A low chuckle that came from deep in his chest escaped his lips before he ran a hand through his dark locks.”How would you describe death as anything but absolute nothing and yet everything at the same time. It’s the end and the beginning.” It was strange to have the ability to speak of death the he had not died yet. At least not completely. He would always be on death’s door, in a purgatory of his own making. Not truly living but not truly dead either. For he couldn't die just yet, because his life wasn’t really his. He was told that from the moment he was born. His life belonged to the people, to his clan, to the world, but never his. 

He felt like the first choice he ever made in his entire life was to sign the deal with the devil. To sell half his soul to them. While it was opposed by so many, it was the only way to secure that he would complete his mission. It was the only way he could truly be the child of life that he was foretold to be. It was his duty. He had split his soul in half, to belong to both the living and the dead. 

“Death is like…shadows and phantom strings being detached from your body.” His voice was soft as he moved his fingers and let the invisible marionette doll dance for him. “At first it’s like falling because you’re not grounded to anything you just fall. And you feel an embrace so tight, you think it’ll squeeze the very last breath you have. It’s cold. It’s hot. It’s all your sensations firing off at once. Like all of life in a single breath. You remember everything and nothing. You see faces that are quickly blurred. You hear voices and words but you can’t make out what they are saying.” 

“Death is…a song…a poem…it’s…” How would they understand what death is when even he was unable to. Constantly learning more about the subject, the feeling, the idea, the concept that it still continues to be a mystery that he had a chance to unravel. “Death is life’s greatest mystery. That’s why men fear death. Because the unknown is always more scary than anything our minds can ever comprehend. ” 

“What does the underworld look like? Is it like hell or is it like Yomi?” 

Putting one of his knees up, he motioned for them to come close before moved his hands like a grand storyteller. “First off, it looks like a giant castle. With endless halls and infinite rooms. It’s all black and dark. Marble with cracks of gold and silver adorning the ceiling, the pillars, the floors. It’s breathtaking. It has parts of it that are from different time period all put together in some artistic mosaic. “ 

“The entire castle is surrounded by this river, the river souls. Some are waiting to pass on to the next life, some are suffering as penance for their sins, but there are is always a flow, a movement. Because life does not end with death, little ones. Life is always flowing through us all, like chakra in our bodies, life is never stagnant. You can think of the underworld as like a momentary stop. A station in which you gather your things, leave things behind, and start anew.”

“And in the very middle of the entire place, is a throne room which is all empty except for this huge chair. It’s all black and velvet. That’s where the ruler sits. That’s where they greet their guests. The guests that were not supposed to pass just yet. Where people go to meet the guardian and make a deal.” 

“So you went there.” 

“I did…” 

“Was it scary? To be in that room? To be in front of the guardian?”

“It was not scary…” He recalled the cold he felt. He recalled how vast the room seemed and how small he felt. A mere mortal, a child of life, making a deal to seal his fate. “It’s lonely. Very lonely. Because no one stays. Not in that room. Not in the underworld. Because eventually everyone leaves when it’s their time to cross through the next gate.” 

“What does the guardian of the underworld look like? Is he as scary as they say?” 

They asked with wonder in their eyes. The guardian they imagined were like the ones from their books. Of Hades with his three headed dog. Of the devil who drew in his prey with temptations. Of Izanami, a scorned lover whose screams you could hear at the dead of night. 

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he recalled how surprised he was when he first saw the ruler, himself. At first he thought she was another contractor for she looked nothing like what he thought the ruler of death and darkness. She sat on the obsidian throne, her long legs draped over one arm of the throne, a curtain of long pink hair falling on the other side. When he first saw her, he thought she was some tragic damsel that had signed her life away. She looked like what springtime and rebirth looked like. Her skin glowed with life, her cheeks pink as she dropped another handful of pomegranate seeds into her mouth. Her lips red from the juices of the fruit as they dripped against the corner of her lips. 

Unconsciously he licked his lips, he felt his throat go dry before her attention fell upon him. He watched the way her green eyes flickered with interest before she swung her legs from the side of the chair and moved her body to face him properly. Her posture changing, her left leg crossed over her right, which exposed the slit of her black dress that ran up to her thigh. Balancing her elbow against her knee, she put her head on top of her hand and looked at him.

And in that moment, he realized that she was not some poor damsel but the queen herself. Her green eyes that were the color of life itself shined like emeralds because of all the lives she had taken. She was nothing like what the books claimed the guardian of death would look like. 

Across her skin were black marks and lines that wrapped around her body, a contrast to her pale glowing skin. He had seen the symbol on her forehead on very few in the land of the living, those who had achieved enlightenment, those who had achieved the seal of life. He wondered if they drew their power from her, the goddess of death. Did they know that on the other side that seal, the dark marks that were etched into her skin, was death? Did they know the cost they paid for such incredible power or were they just increasing their debt to the woman before him. 

She was bewitching, divine in the slow way she moved and watched him, her gaze alluring and drawing him in. What did it meant to stare at death in the eyes and want nothing more than to draw nearer. 

When she wiped the juices from her lips with the pad of her thumb before licking it off, he couldn’t look away. His own dark eyes widening at the way she stared at him as she cleaned herself, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He could feel the bite of his nails sinking into his skin as he clenched his fists tightly. 

They say that no man should look into the eyes of the divine, but he could not look away. He a mere mortal in front of her, watching the way she uncrossed her legs and descended down the steps to greet him. Each step of her heels echoing throughout the empty black halls of the underworld. “I never thought I’d see the prophesied child of life here to make a deal.” 

No one could ever warn him of how easily the sound of her voice made his knees weak, of how he wanted nothing more than to get on his knees to worship and bow down to the goddess before him. He had to snap out of his daze. He half wondered if she was an illusion like Izanami? Was her beauty masking her true form, littered with maggots and creatures of the dead? And yet the ethereal way she looked, he knew this to be her real form. Some may say he should take her hand and drag her into the light, but how could he when she was the beacon of light here in this dark cold underworld. 

“What could you ever want from me, Uchiha Shisui?” Her voice was low as she circled around him, before she was behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Taking a step, he could feel her press herself against his back while tracing her cold fingers down his neck. The hairs on his neck stood as he felt her breath against his skin. The sweet smell of pomegranates from her breath lingering and making him exhale sharply between his teeth. 

“Shisui-sama?” A voice brought him back to the world of the living, away from his memories as he slowly opened his eyes. “Are you okay?” Greeted by the concerned looks of the children, he leaned over and ruffled the dark locks of the one nearest to him. 

“I’m fine. I was just trying to find the appropriate words to describe her.” 

“Her? So the guardian is not a man? It’s a girl?” 

“She is not a girl.” 

“Sorry..A woman?” 

“She is not that either…She’s a queen. She’s something unworldly.” 

“Unworldly?” 

“How do you imagine the guardian of death would look like?” He turned the question back to them. “Do you imagine someone with dark hair like ours. With dark eyes like ours? Do you think that we, Uchiha, who are called death’s keepers are made in their image? Do you imagine someone with skin so pale it looks transparent? Do you imagine someone with red skin and horns?” They nod for they have read the storybooks, heard the tales that their wet nurse would say to keep them in bed.“Well she is nothing like that.” 

“What is she like?” 

“Like spring.” And he can practically taste the sweetness of the word on his lips. “Like new life and the end of the cold. She looks like the first breath of life that the universe had seen. Her beauty is something close to divinity, blinding and overwhelming. She is the eternal light among the darkness.” 

“Is she scary? Is she mean? Is she as cruel as they say?” 

Scary. Mean. Cruel. Such innocent children already biased to loathe her, to hate her, to fear her. For she is the one that comes in the night and takes away a loved one from them,stealing life like a thief. She was judge, jury, and executioner.Of course they would want to feel like she is the enemy, as the one that they should always hate, fight against. 

For they were never taught that death was lonely. That despite everything, it was the one thing that everyone had to do alone. She, who had seen those with regrets, those with spite, those with anger that she had taken them too soon. The words of hatred against her. The pleas for more time. She had to take it all. 

And as seductive as death was, her red lipstick, her attire, it was her eyes that revealed it all. And at the very core of it all, she was incredibly lonely.Her green eyes that looked like meadows and forests, places full of life looked distant and far away. Sometimes he would be next to her and she would see right through him. Those moments when he saw her like that were the worst. There was no way to bring her back. All he could do was stay beside her, take her hand, and wait. They say that she felt every terrible death, she knew the value of life because she knew what it meant for it to be cut short. She bore a heavy weight on her shoulders and never once complained of her own agony. 

He wondered how someone so small, someone who would move like walking art, could looks so heavy and trapped in her own body. He would watch her at the balcony, her eyes watching the river of souls and the horizon where life met death. He would watch her as she quietly sat on the edge and stared at the bridge between the living and dead and could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and tell her to come back to bed. Whisper into her ear to not go too far away that he would be left alone in this vast palace. 

“She is none of those things.” He started as he recalled the first time he saw her smile. The way happiness bloomed on her face when he brought back flowers the first time he came back to her. The way she took them into her arms, the white and pink bouquet Nerium oleander. Something he saw as so small and so trivial, and yet like it was a new experience, her entire countenance brightened. The curve of her lips, a sharp bright red that suited the blade of a sword, as she brought them to her face and breathed in the perfume of the flowers. 

“Careful..they are poisonous.” He said as he forgot who he was talking to. Her green eyes sparkling with an amused look before she held them close to her. He made a mental note to bring flowers every time he could. To have a new bouquet ready for her to enjoy like she did now. For the living only gave the dead flowers, never her. She got to see them wither and turn to dust but never got to enjoy them blooming with the same life that stirred within her veins. 

An innocence in her eyes as she brought forth an enchanted vase to keep the flowers fresh and alive. Staring at them with wonder, head cupped in her hands, she lightly touched a petal and her green eyes softened at the sight. He smiled as he leaned against one of the marble pillars. He watched as she held the vase and looked around for the perfect place to put the priceless gift before she settled on the round table in the middle of her bedroom. “Thank you.” She said with a warmth that he couldn’t describe. It was hot, like a flame but it did not burn. 

Tucking a piece of her pink hair away from her face, she turned her face to look at him and he felt himself fill with happiness knowing he had made her this happy. “I’ll bring you flowers every time I come back.” He whispered slowly, carefully leaning in to press his forehead against hers. His fingers grazed down her jawline, lightly touching her chin until his palm rested on her shoulder. “I will bring you daffodils, lilies, anemone, and roses. I will bring them all back here for you.” 

“You will be spoiling me.” She said she moved her head so her cheek sandwiched his hand between her face and shoulder. Nuzzling it softly, her eyes closing as she enjoyed his presence. “It is not wise to spoil someone like me…I will become accustomed to it…I will begin to need it…I do not wish to bind you to me any more than I already have. But I shall take your thoughts into my heart and treasure them, Shisui.” 

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the children who waited with baited breath. Wondering if they should begin their prayers early in the morning. If the man that stood at the edge of death was also afraid of her. But instead a small smile curved upon his lips before shaking his head. “She is…love…and mercy….and hope. She will the first one to cry over someone’s death, if she herself felt it was unfair, she would try to find a way to bring them back…and if she can’t…she would make sure that their next life is far longer…and far more wonderful than the one that had ended. She is a selfless guardian that knows the weight of her role. She is a lonely guardian that is never praised or looked up on with kindness. So…then next time you do an offering…leave her a few flowers.” 

“Is it true that the guardian came from the underworld to retrieve you through cracked earth?” 

That cracked a smile on his lips. He recalled that day. It was when the day before the first day of their contract. The last day where he would be mortal, completely in the world of the living. And of course others had heard of this and wanted to stop the deal from happening. He should have died that night. His blood seeping into earth as he blocked another attack. He was getting lightheaded from the blood loss and yet he kept fighting. 

Not because he wanted to live for his clan, not because he wanted to live another day here. But because he wanted to go to her. He wanted to see her again and he would damned if he broke his deal with her. He wanted to see her again but not for just a moment, he wanted to stay by her side. He didn’t know what drove him to this madness, to think that he was worthy enough to sit beside her and yet he kept fighting. 

Then there was a loud sound, a crack and up from the earth she jumped out. They say she did not come to the land of the living because it exhausted her. Because it would make her weak, and yet as she stood in front of the wreckage she created ,the earth blooming under her like a flower blossoming, he saw nothing but sheer power and glory. 

The ones that attacked him blinded by the sheer light and divinity that was the guardian of the dead. But he saw her, anger in her emerald eyes, her pink hair flying in the wind. She turned around, leaning down before putting a gentle hand on his wounds. A green aura surrounding her hand, he felt cool water soothe his burning skin as it sealed up and began healing under her care. “You’re mine…and only mine.” She whispered low before her gaze lifted to lock with his. “Every breath, every drop of blood, every bone it all belongs to me. So, do not hurt yourself again. That’s an order.” 

But her voice was laced with concern before she gently put a hand to his cheek and pressed her forehead against his. “I am tired of waiting. I want to steal you now.” He felt a shiver run down his spine, but he was not afraid. Rather he wanted to hold her closer. To wrap himself in the light of her power. One hand reaching out to touch her pink hair, her green eyes slowly opening to gaze in to his charcoal before she leaned into his touch. “Mine.” 

“She came to take me home. To save me. To make sure that I remembered who she was. To remind everyone who I belong to now.” He twisted the ring on his left hand before smiling at the children and raising his hand. “That I am hers. And that death does not like anyone to touch what belongs to her.” 

“Why do you always go back? Isn’t it awful? Don’t you wish to be back here?” 

It was the deal he made. He could have easily stated. To spend half his life with her, to give her half his soul, it was the deal he made and yet those words could not easily leave his lips. For they were never true. Maybe that was the intention when he first set foot into the underworld, taking on a journey that led to the edge of death. Maybe that was what he thought he would believe in the future. 

But when he first met her, he wanted her. He wanted to understand her. He had always been a curious boy and she was the epitome of life’s greatest mystery. He wanted to know her thoughts,her beliefs. He wanted to understand her heart. He wanted to be the one closest to her and to understand her intimately. 

Then he wanted nothing more than to stay by her side. He craved her attention. He thrived under her gaze. He felt stronger when she was with him. He wanted her more than anything else in all his life. He had never wanted anything more in hi entire life. He could have had his pick of the world. He was the chosen child. He could have lived his life and passed on. But he had to look for her and once faced with divinity, what more can you do other than worship? 

He yearned for her in ways that he knew wasn’t just because she owned half his soul now. He desired to be beside her not because she was the keeper of his next breath. But because it was her. Her lonely green eyes that would spark with innocence and joy by mere flowers.Her gentle touch that healed mortal wounds. Her soft voice, just above a whisper, that would call out his name, hand extended as he followed her. 

He was once death’s keeper but now he was something different. He didn’t feel like a reaper. He didn’t feel like a three headed guard dog. He felt like her partner and the power trip that it brought was something more exciting and thrilling than anything he felt in the land of the living. 

He found a new purpose in life and that was to fill in the empty holes, the empty rooms that she surrounded herself with. He wanted to fill her with himself, to make her obsessed with him like he was with her. He wanted to make her feel half mortal like he was. He wanted them to share this bridge between life and death and make it only their’s. Selfishly be the only one that can dare be by her side, that she could ever want. He wanted that more than anything else in the world. 

He wanted to bind her to him and intertwine himself with her. They say that guardians do not have souls of their own, so he wanted to fill her with half of his. To be part of her forever and that was what he had done. Bringing the ring to his lips, he pressed against it and closed his eyes. He missed her. “This is no longer my home. Half of me will always belong to her…will always want to be with her. It is not a choice I have…It is not a choice I’ll ever have.” 

“Do you regret making the deal?” 

Why do so many ask him that question? Did he look like a fool who would not have thought out every alternative path, and chosen the best option? Even she did it, when she thought he wasn’t looking, when she thought she was being hiding so well. Did she forget that he was the one that knew her best, her true desires, her true thoughts, her true emotions, she was an open book to him. And yet even she questioned his choices. 

“Let me give you back your life.” He stared at her bare back, pale and with black lines weaving across her body. Laying down on their bed, one hand propping up his head as the other hand lazily played with her long pink locks. Letting the silky pink strands fall through his fingers, he slowly got up before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Placing his head on top of her shoulder, he let his lips kiss it before moving onto her neck. “I can do that. I can void at least one deal in my lifetime.” 

“Why would you do it for me?” He whispered softly against her neck. One hand settling on top of her stomach, feeling the muscles and the strength of her core, while the other moved up and down her body. He could feel her hum and relax under his touch. How easy was it to make death herself melt in his hands. It made him feel powerful to know that he was the one that made her this way. 

“Because misery may love company but I cannot stand the idea of making you miserable. You have given me years of joy, of feeling full, of…. _love._ It is more than enough to pay back your debt…No one can ever love death and yet I feel as you do…It is not fair.” 

“Life is not fair.” Bringing her closer to him, setting her between his legs, he wrapped himself around her, one hand trailing down her stomach and dancing against her bare legs. 

“But death is. Death is the final judge. Death will always…” 

“I do not wish to leave you.” 

“You are being a fool. No person could love death. No person could understand death. No person can sit beside death and be happy with a chain around their necks.” 

“I never said I was happy.” 

She froze and he could feel an empty echo of where her heart should be. He turned her head and dipped his to taste the pomegranate that lingered on her tongue. Sweet, with a sharp sourness that bit at the back of his throat. Like ambrosia, even her taste was something he could never get tired of. “I am not happy. Happiness is fleeting, my queen.” He whispered softly against her lips. “You make me feel…complete. You…you make me feel invincible. You make me feel… _ironically_ ….alive. This is beyond happiness. You make me feel...more...than just happy. It is juvenile to think that you make me happy when you make me feel so much more. ” 

She shuttered under her touch and he quickly moved so that she fell upon their bed. Her pink hair sprayed out under her, her green eyes looking up at him with such innocence that he half wondered if he was not the guardian of death, and she, the girl that embodied spring and life that doomed herself to his side. He grazed her face with the back of his hand, gentle and slow, he watched the way she shuttered at the intimate touch. 

“If I had never met you…I would never have completed what I needed to do in my lifetime. My life was about bringing death to their knees, to make death mine, and my sweet darling…you are mine.” His voice deep as he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. “I had thought that I would have to defeat you. To make you cease to exist…but that was not the case…I was made and born to make you mine…to stand by your side. And there is no place I’d rather be.” 

He ran hand down her body, watched as she trembled under his touch, moving himself until he sat between her legs. He watched as she breathed heavily, her gaze never leaving his. She was here. Not in some far distant place, not looking at a stream of souls, not looking at the horizon where life and death met. She was here, looking at him and only him. When he pressed into her, watched as her back arched and his name leave her red lips. It sounded like a prayer. 

How perfectly she felt around him, when her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him in, her face buried inside his shoulder. All she could do was say his name and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to fill her with him. To make his name at the forefront of her mind, to make his touch everything she ever craved, to make her, his.

She bit down into his shoulder and he growled before he brought her in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her to be seated on top of him. He would gladly be her throne if it meant he could feel her need for him, clenching him like a vice. He ran his hand through her hair before he sharply pulled it back from his shoulder and looked at the desperate look in her eyes. She craved him. She needed him. She had become as much his as he was hers. “Just as I am yours and only yours…You’re mine and only mine.”

A vow. A promise. A contract. It burned through them, it carved into their skin, it joined them together. And as she moved in sync with him, her body craving more of his touch, as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall at the foolish thought that he would ever leave her side, he knew that he had made the right choice. This was where he belonged. She was who he belonged to. And there was no room to regret anything as she panted and moved against him, legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him in closer. His lips tasted her skin as he ran his tongue against her body, delightful to his tongue as her moans and pants was music to his ears. 

One of his hand pressed against her back, he could feel her power, her energy, her strength under his fingertips. As she moved against him, as she buried him deeper into her, as she begged him for more, whether it be his touch, his speed, his strength, him, he knew that he belonged here. 

“Regrets? I have none. I am hers.” 

“Can we know her name?” 

He felt the biting itch of the black ring on his finger before he rubbed his eyes. His dark obsidian eyes shifting to a shade of crimson red. _She was calling him back home_. His hand reached out to grab the new flowers he had gotten her, a bundle of daisies before rising to his feet and lifting the flowers to his nose. He looked at the skies above him, dull compared to the beauty he knew intimately before heading to a door that had appeared in the gardens. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be with her. _“Her name is Sakura. And she is mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And day 3 is complete! Thank you to everyone in the sakura server who helped with the flowers and just motivating me to continue.I cannot believe...I actually finished...a ship week...with three very different fics...HUH ......... WELL i guess there goes all my creative energy for the month. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Twitter @ bledstars.


End file.
